Only Tears
by KekeMato2560
Summary: "Bagaiman jika aku merebut Daehyun hyung darimu hyung?" / "Tiga hati lagi upacara pernikahanmu Youngjae, apa semua persiapan sudah siap?" / "Heh bodoh! Kemana otakmu? Tanganmu bisa remuk jika kau adukan dengan dinding! Haiss" / DaeLo fanfiction/ Chap 6 up / RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Only Tears

.

Genre : Yaoi/Angst

.

Main Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

"_**Kau tahu youngjae hyung, rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai ternyata akan menikah dengan orang lain"**_

"_**Junhong ah..."**_

"_**haha.. aku merasa seperti orang bodoh"**_

"_**Kau tidak bodoh! Kau harus mendapatkan orang itu! Rebut dia dari tunangannya"**_

_**Junhong terdiam, menatap wajah youngjae yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Andai saja pria dihadapannya ini tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud.**_

Warning : This is yaoi fanfiction. Typo! OOC! NO PLAGIARISM!

AN : Annyeong! ^^ Jekyung Imnida. FF ini terinspirasi dari MV nya yang Please don't. Alur ceritanya tidak sama semua. Jika ada kesamaan mohon dimaklumi. Okelah tanpa banyak omong HAPPY READING! ^^~

~Only Tears~

Junhong melirik jam dindingnya, pukul tiga dini hari. Ia tersenyum kecut saat mengetahui ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, lagi-lagi penyakit insomnia nya kambuh. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"_Hyung_..." Lirihnya. Sungguh ia merindukan sosok itu. Sosok pria yang sangat ia cintai. Sosok pria yang selalu ada untuknya.

"aku merindukan suaramu.. dulu, kau sering bernyanyi untukku saat aku tidak bisa tidur..."

Hening sesaat. Junhong hanya terdiam sambil menerawang. Mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama orang yang ia cintai. Masa dimana ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"_**Hyung belikan aku ice cream!"**_

"_**Kalau aku membelikanmu ice cream, aku akan mendapatkan imbalan apa?"**_

_**Junhong berfikir sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum malu. "Aku akan menciummu"**_

Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Kekasihnya yang selalu menuruti apa saja kemauannya. Kekasihnya yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai.

"_**Maafkan aku junhong-ah, kita akhiri saja sampai disini"**_

Sekelebat bayangan menyakitkan itu membuat khayalan manisnya lenyap. Junhong menundukan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

"_**W-wae?"**_

"_**Aku mencintai orang lain"**_

Tangisan junhong akhirnya pecah, ia mencengkram guling yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Kenapa? Kenapa kekasihnya tega melakukan itu padanya? Apa ada yang kurang dari fisiknya? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?.

"Hiks.. Daehyun _hyung_"

~Only Tears~

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kurang tidur, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam Choi Junhong?"

Junhong mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Ia tersenyum singkat pada sahabat baiknya itu. "Insomniaku kambuh Jongup _hyung_"

"Kau harus beli obat tidur. Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya jika seseorang kekurangan waktu tidurnya?" Jongup memandang junhong khawatir. Ia dapat melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah mata sahabatnya itu. Mata yang dulu memancarkan cahayanya sekarang mulai meredup entah karna apa.

"Terkena serangan jantung. Benarkan? Haha.. biarkan saja"

PLAK

"Aww _appo hyung_! Mengapa memukul kepalaku?" protes Junhong saat sahabatnya ini dengan seenaknya memukul kepalanya. Ia merengut kesal.

"Kau mau terkena serangan jantung hah? Pabbo! Kau bisa mati. Saat kau mati pasti banyak orang yang bersedih karena mu. Jangan memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Fikirkan orang lain juga"

Junhong terdiam. Benar juga, jika ia mati pasti akan banyak pihak yang merasa kehilangan dirinya, _appa_, _eomma_, dan _hyung_ nya pasti akan sangat sedih.

"Apa dia juga akan merasa sedih?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Eoh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

~Only Tears~

"_**Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu"**_

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu"

Kata itu. Kata yang sama yang pernah diucapkan kekasihnya padanya. Ia menatap datar pada pasangan yang sedang duduk bermesraan disebelahnya. Sungguh memuakkan. Ingin sekali ia berteriak agar mereka berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikan itu didekatnya.

"_**Terimakasih karna sudah mengisi hari-hariku, aku mencintaimu"**_

"Terimakasih karna sudah mengisi hari-hariku, Aku mencintaimu"

Junhong menghela nafas kasar. Cukup. Cukup sudah kesabarannya di uji. Ia sudah sangat muak. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi pasangan itu. Sebelum menghilang dibalik tembok ia berkata.

"Youngjae _Hyung_, Daehyun _hyung_.. Bermesraanlah diluar rumah. Kalian mengganggu acara menonton televisiku" Ucapnya datar dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"_Mianhae_ Junhong-ah, Makanya kau cepat-cepat cari kekasih agar bisa bermesraan juga" Youngjae tertawa. Adiknya sedang cemburu eoh? Salah sendiri dia terlalu menutup diri.

Semenjak kepulangan youngjae dari amerika, Adiknya berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam bahkan terkesan dingin. Tidak ada lagi sosok Junhong yang manja dan hangat. Yang ada hanya sosok Junhong yang pendiam dan dingin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama ia berada diamerika?

"Sebaiknya kita pergi keluar Youngjae-ah"

Youngjae menatap daehyun sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah ayo!" Ucapnya riang sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya.

~Only Tears~

"ARRGG! SUNGGUH AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG DAEHYUN! BRENGSEK!"

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain.."

Junhong tertawa pelan. Orang lain eoh?

"Kakak ku.. Kau... Kau.. bermesraan..."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Menahan air mata yang sudah siap keluar. Gigitan pada bibirnya yang bisa dibilang kencang itu menyebabkan darah mulai merembes keluar. Dipukul-pukulnya dadanya, Berharap rasa sakitnya bisa menghilang. Setidaknya mereda.

"Aku..."

"Masih mencintaimu..."

Bodoh. Satu kata yang sangat pas untuk dirinya. Bukankah ia terlihat sangat bodoh? Masih mencintai orang yang bahkan sudah membuat dirinya hancur. Ingin rasanya ia melupakan rasa cinta itu. Membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Tapi..

"Aku tidak sanggup..."

"Kau bilang.. Kau mencintaiku.. Kau bilang kau akan selalu berada disampingku.. Kau bilang aku hanya satu-satunya untukku.. Kau bilang aku yang terakhir untukmu.. Kau.. Kau.."

Meracau tidak jelas seperti orang gila. Gila? Ya.. ia gila. Gila karna Jung Daehyun. orang yang sangat ia cintai. Orang yang mengajarinya tentang cinta dan orang yang juga mengajarkan tentang rasa sakitnya cinta.

Hening. Sekarang yang terdengar hanya suara aliran sungai Han. Junhong memang sering ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri. Hanya tempat inilah yang bisa membuatnya kembali tenang, Tempat dimana semuanya berawal dan berakhir. Tempat dimana Daehyun menyatakan cintanya. Dan juga tempat dimana Daehyun mengakhiri cintanya.

~Only Tears~

"Junhong-ah~ Lihat"

Junhong melirik kearah kakaknya. Matanya terfokus pada satu titik. Jari manis kakaknya sekarang sudah terpasang sebuah cincin. Cincin pertunangan.

"Bagus" Komentarnya singkat.

"Daehyun bilang cincin ini adalah cincin warisan dari neneknya. Turun-menurun. Bukankah itu sangat keren?" Youngjae mulai mengajak junhong berbicara. Ia duduk disamping adiknya itu.

"Ya. Keren"

"Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Junhong tersentak kaget saat jarinya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh kakaknya. Matanya membulat saat kakaknya, memasangkan cincin tunangan yang tadi ia perlihatkan ke jarinya.

"_H-hyung_.."

"Wah! Cocok sekali dijarimu. Bahkan terlihat pas. Dijariku sedikit kebesaran hehe"

Junhong menatap cincin itu. Tatapannya sendu. Bibirnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman miris. Andai saja.. andai saja ia yang berada di posisi youngjae. Ia pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Sosok pria sudah berdiri didekat mereka. Menatap lekat wajah junhong. Hatinya bergetar. Melihat wajah calon adik iparnya yang terlihat sendu. Wajah yang dulu sangat ia kagumi. Wajah yang dulu terlihat ceria dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasinya. Tapi sekarang, wajah itu terlihat muram. Dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang terlihat tirus.

'Apa itu karna diriku? Kau benar-benar brengsek Jung Daehyun'

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae ceritanya bersambung dulu ya ^^v tadinya saya mau membuat oneshot, tapi akhirnya malah membuat twoshot. Maafkan saya jika ada typo atau penulisan EYD yang tidak tepat. Sudah hampir satu tahun berhenti menulis ff. Jadi beginilah hasilnya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya /Sungkem/

Saya berharap kalian suka dengan ceritanya Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita/tokoh mohon dimaklumi. Tema yang saya pilih memang sangat pasaran. Tapi ini murni hasil jerih payah saya.

Jangan lupa review ^^ saya sangat menghargai orang yang meninggalkan jejaknya. Apalagi orang itu mengkritik saya dan memberikan motivasi.

Next chapter akan segera update. Gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2

Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Only Tears

.

Genre : Yaoi/Angst

.

Main Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

"_**Kau tahu Youngjae hyung, rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai ternyata akan menikah dengan orang lain"**_

"_**Junhong ah..."**_

"_**Haha.. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh"**_

"_**Kau tidak bodoh! Kau harus mendapatkan orang itu! Rebut dia dari tunangannya"**_

_**Junhong terdiam, menatap wajah Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Andai saja pria dihadapannya ini tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Warning : This is yaoi fanfiction. Typo! OOC! NO PLAGIARISM!

A/N: Annyeong ^^ saya memutuskan untuk membuat akun sendiri. Jadi saya me-repost ulang ff nya.

~Only Tears~

"Aku yakin kalau saja tugas-tugas itu bisa berbicara, mereka pasti akan meneriakimu untuk segera menyelesaikan mereka"

Daehyun menoleh ke asal suara. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati sahabatnya sudah duduk dikursi yang terletak didepannya. Tanpa membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu, Daehyun kembali sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya yang tadi sempat ia abaikan.

"Tadi kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada"

Yongguk-sahabat Daehyun- memutar bola matanya malas. Temannya ini mau membohonginya eoh? "Bodoh.."

"Huh? Tadi kau bilang apa Yongguk hyung?"

"Aku bilang kau bodoh. Sudah dengar kan sekarang? Selain bodoh ternyata kau juga tuli"

Yongguk memperhatikan raut wajah Daehyun. Seketika ia mengerutkan keningnya. Lagi-lagi tidak membalas perkataannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini? Tumben sekali.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Kau membuatku takut Jung!"

Daehyun melempar buku tugasnya tepat ke arah wajah Yongguk. Yongguk yang refleknya sangat bagus dengan mudah menghindari lemparan dari sahabatnya itu. "Hampir saja" Gumamnya.

"Kau jadi lebih cerewet hyung. Jangan-jangan kau sudah terkena penyakit cerewetnya Himchan hyung. Tsk aku prihatin" Daehyun mencibir. Sungguh sahabatnya ini sangat mengganggu. Mood nya yang tadi sudah buruk, bertambah buruk sejak kedatangan Yongguk.

"Setidaknya kau membalas perkataanku" Yongguk berdehem sebentar. Tiba-tiba ia menatap wajah Daehyun dengan serius.

"Bagaimana keadaan Youngjae?"

"Dia baik" ucap Daehyun singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Junhong?"

Hening.

Daehyun terdiam. Apa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk?

Tapi ia harus menjawab apa?

Baik?

Junhong memang terlihat baik-baik saja, ia tetap menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa..

"Jung.."

'Pipinya terlihat tirus, bibirnya juga terlihat memucat' Daehyun menghela nafas berat.

Tidak. Ia yakin Junhong sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tahu segela hal tentang Junhong. Dua tahun bersama membuat dirinya bisa mengetahui segala sisi lemah dari mantan kekasihnya itu. 'apa dia kurang tidur?'

"Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun tersentak kaget. Lamunannya buyar seketika. Ia menatap yongguk dengan tatapan sebal. Oh sungguh sahabatnya ini sangat mengganggunya.

"Berhenti melamun bodoh. Bagaimana kabar Junhong?" Yongguk kembali bertanya. Ia menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak tahu.." Daehyun menjawab dengan pelan.

"Tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu?" Yongguk tersenyum meremehkan. "Jongup bilang akhir-akhir ini Junhong terlihat pucat. Ia juga bilang pernah melihat Junhong menangis sendirian ditaman belakang sekolah"

Diam sebentar..

"Aku tahu kalian berdua masih saling mencintai. Hentikan semua ini Jung Daehyun, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Selagi kau dan Youngjae belum menikah"

"Aku tidak bisa.." lirih Daehyun. Ia menunduk dalam. Kepalanya langsung terasa pusing jika sudah menyangkut Junhong dan Youngjae. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Salahkan dirinya yang sudah keliru mengartikan soal cinta.

"... Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Youngjae. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa..."

"Jika semua ini tetap berlanjut, Jangan menyesal kalau kau kehilangan Junhong.."

"Apa maksudmu?" Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap mata yongguk dengan pandangan tidak senang. "Aku tidak akan kehilangan Junhong" ucapnya datar.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu Jung. sudahlah aku harus pergi, Himchan sudah menungguku sejak tadi.." Yongguk berdiri dari duduknya. Menepuk pundak Daehyun pelan. "... Jangan sampai kau menyesal pada akhirnya Jung Daehyun. Jaga Youngjae dan Junhong baik-baik.. aku pergi"

Setelah mengatakan itu Yongguk pun pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang terdiam. Kembali larut dalam fikirannya.

~Only Tears~

"_**Aku mencintai orang lain"**_

_**Junhong tercekat. Seketika tubuhnya melemas. Kekasihnya mencintai orang lain?**_

"_**H-hyung.. Jangan bercanda! Leluconmu itu tidak lucu.. haha" Berusaha menyangkal. Ia tertawa hambar. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kekasihnya ini pasti hanya bercanda.**_

"_**Ini bukan lelucon. Aku serius Choi junhong. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain"**_

_**Mendengar namanya yang disebutkan oleh Daehyun membuat junhong sadar kalau kekasihnya sedang tidak bercanda. Biasanya Daehyun akan memanggilnya baby. Bukan nama lengkap seperti ini.**_

"_**Siapa?" gumamnya lirih, suaranya mulai terdengar gemetar. Sekuat tenaga menahan tangis yang akan segera meledak. "Siapa orang itu Jung Daehyun? Siapa orang yang berhasil merebutmu dariku.."**_

"_**Yoo Youngjae.."**_

_**Tubuh Junhong menegang. Youngjae? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?**_

"_**Young... jae?"**_

"_**Ya. Kakak tirimu.. Yoo Youngjae"**_

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.."

Junhong berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Mimpi itu lagi. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu?

"Kenapa harus Youngjae hyung?"

Memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Inilah yang membuatnya sering tidak bisa tidur. Ia takut.. ia takut kalau ia tidur ia akan kembali memimpikan kejadian itu. Ia bahkan terkadang bersyukur mempunyai penyakit insomnia. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merasakan kantuk.

"_**Junhong-ah, Kenalkan.. dia kekasih baruku, namanya Jung Daehyun dan Daehyun, Ini Junhong, dia adikku yang paling ku sayang~ hehe"**_

Masih teringat jelas dibenaknya saat Youngjae mengenalkan 'kekasih' barunya itu kepadanya. Saat itu ia hanya bisa berdiam diri. Bingung harus berbicara apa. Ingin sekali ia meneriaki kalau Daehyun itu miliknya. Tapi lidahnya kelu saat melihat wajah kakaknya yang berbunga-bunga, Sungguh ia tidak tega.

"_**Annyeong Junhong-ah.. Salam kenal"**_

Bahkan Daehyun bersikap seolah-olah baru kenal dengannya. Ia tidak habis fikir. Mengapa Daehyun begitu tega padanya?

"_**Junhong imnida"**_

Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Setelahnya ia langsung berjalan menjauhi kedua pasangan baru itu. Yang junhong ingat setelahnya Daehyun menghampirinya–tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya– mengajaknya bicara.

"_**Maafkan aku Junhong, Tapi ku mohon. Jangan katakan pada kakakmu kalau kita berdua pernah menjalin hubungan kekasih. Lupakan hubungan kita yang dulu, sekarang kita memulainya dengan hubungan pertemanan"**_

Dan setelah itu Daehyun pergi. Meninggalkan Junhong menangis sendirian. Mengis meratapi nasibnya yang begitu buruk.

"Kau bahkan tidak perduli dengan perasaanku.."

"...Rasanya sangat sakit.. ah tidak, bahkan rasa sakit itu tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata..."

~Only Tears~

"Astaga bagaimana ini? Aku harus melakukan apa?"

Junhong menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap sang kakak yang terlihat sedang kebingungan. Awalnya ia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan kakaknya itu. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya malah berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

"Junhong! Tolong bantu aku" Youngjae segera mendekati adiknya itu. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Membuat pose memohon andalannya.

"Bantu apa?" Junhong terlihat bingung. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Tidak kuasa melihat Youngjae yang memohon seperti itu. Ya, walaupun ia berusaha menjauhi Youngjae, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membenci kakak tirinya itu.

"Dosen sialan itu memintaku untuk datang menemuinya sekarang juga. Aku sudah berusaha menolak tapi orang tua botak itu mengancam tidak akan meluluskanku dalam mata pelajarannya.."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang aku ada janji dengan Daehyun untuk pergi memilih gaun pengantin.. jadi.. bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk memilih gaun dengannya? Ayolah Junhong, aku tau seleramu sama dengan ku. Jadi wakilkan aku ya ya ya?"

Junhong terdiam. Pergi bersama Jung Daehyun?

Haruskah?

"Junghong..."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Kakaknya itu selalu saja bisa mengalahkannya dengan telak.

"Baiklah hyung.."

Youngjae melompat senang. Walaupun ia tidak bisa memilih gaun secara langsung. Setidaknya adiknya itu bisa membantu memilihkannya.

'Semoga aku bisa melewati hari ini..'

.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review :

Destyrahmasari : Makasih ya udah review :) ini udah dilanjut kok ^^

Oneshotbunny : saya juga nyesek sendiri nulisnya :D DaeJe atau Daelo yaaa? Wkwk.. Itu rahasia :p tunggu dan saksikan /plak/ Yongguk bakal keluar di next chapter.. Member bap yg lain akan menyusul :D

Kang hyun yoo : Astagaaa.. Saya cengengesan baca review dari kamu xD bakar jung daehyun! Bakar /dor/ tenang~ pasti ada saatnya daehyun kesiksa muahahaha /ketawa setan/

yongchan : Makasih udah mau mereview /sodorin junhong/ Ini endingnya... Rahasia.. Ahahaha xD /dibakar/ ditunggu kelanjutannya aja ya~ ^^ sekali lagi makasih udah mau mereview ff saya.. Duh saya jadi terhura (?)

.

Saya masih sangat baru disini. Jadi masih bingung nge gunain akun ini.. Ehehe.. Ini juga ceritanya bukan saya yang post xD saya gk tau apa-apa.. Saya anak polos (?)

.

.

Annyeong! ^^ saya kembali lagi dengan ff ini.. maaf lagi-lagi bersambung, awalnya ff ini mau saya buat 2shot, ternyata perkiraan saya salah. Mungkin ff ini akan berakhir dichapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi atau depan depannya lagi (?) /digiles reades/

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview dichapter sebelumnya /Cium/ yang belum review, saya tunggu jejak kalian~ kkk..

Kritik dan Saran yang membangun benar-benar saya harapkan, Tolong jangan bosan dengan ff saya yang pasaran ini. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya saya.

Akhir kata..

Review Please? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Only Tears

.

Genre : Yaoi/Angst

.

Main Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

.

.

"_**Kau tahu Youngjae hyung, rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai ternyata akan menikah dengan orang lain"**_

"_**Junhong ah..."**_

"_**Haha..Aaku merasa seperti orang bodoh"**_

"_**Kau tidak bodoh! Kau harus mendapatkan orang itu! Rebut dia dari tunangannya"**_

_**Junhong terdiam, menatap wajah youngjae yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Andai saja pria dihadapannya ini tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud.**_

Warning : This is yaoi fanfiction. Typo! OOC! NO PLAGIARISM!

~Only Tears~

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Daehyun. Junhong tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya diam mengikuti kemana 'mantan kekasihnya' itu pergi. Junhong maupun Daehyun sama-sama memilih diam. Bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana.

Walaupun mereka 'pernah' saling mencintai dan bersama selama dua tahun. Tapi semenjak mereka berpisah mereka lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal. Ya, sebenarnya ini semua keinginan Daehyun, dan Junhong hanya bisa mengiyakan tanpa bisa menolak.

Suasana canggung melingkupi keduanya. Kini mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan ke butik tempat mereka akan memesan gaun pengantin. Mobil Audi putih milik Daehyun terus melaju membelah kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang.

Daehyun memutar otak. Berusaha mencari topik obrolan yang pas untuk memulai semuanya. Hey, ia sudah mulai muak dengan suasana ini.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Junhong-ah?"

Junhong tersentak kaget saat ia mendengar suara Daehyun mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Ia melirik Daehyun sekilas dan kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Baik.." ucap Junhong pelan. Ia meremas celananya. Sungguh jantungnya berdegub dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Baguslah.."

Hening kembali. Daehyun sibuk merutuki dirinya karna suasana hening ini kembali datang. Sedangkan Junhong sibuk dengan fikirannya.

"Apa kau masih dekat dengan Jongup?"

Bodoh! Daehyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga. Kenapa harus pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibirnya? Tentu saja Junhong masih berteman dengan adik pacar sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja.. kami bahkan semakin akrab" Junhong kini mulai berani menatap Daehyun. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela saat matanya bertemu dengan iris kecoklatan milik Daehyun.

"Oh begitu.. Jongup orang yang baik"

"Ya.. dia sangat baik kepadaku.."

Menyerah. Daehyun memutuskan untuk fokus pada jalanan. Susah sekali mengajak Junhong berbicara. Padahal dulu Junhong lah yang akan memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda.

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai"

Junhong menuruti perintah Daehyun. Ia mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak bisa dibuka.." Merengut kesal karna sabuk pengaman yang sejak tadi ia pakai tidak mau terlepas. Ia mulai memakai cara kasar.

"Kau akan merusak sabuknya jika membuka dengan cara yang seperti itu Junhong-ah" Daehyun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kemudian mulai angkat bicara. "Diamlah.."

Junhong menurut. Ia hanya diam sambil menunduk. Sedikit malu juga karna ia tidak bisa melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. 'Uh sabuk menyebalkan!' batinnya.

"Eh?"

Pipi Junhong seketika memerah saat ia melihat wajah tampan milik Daehyun tepat berada didepannya. Wajah itu tampak serius. Wajah yang dulu sangat ia kagumi. Ah bahkan sampai sekarang ia tetap mengagumi wajah yang terpahat dengan sempurna itu.

Sedetik kemudia mata mereka bertemu. Iris mata berwarna hitam milik Junhong bertemu dengan iris kecoklatan milik Daehyun. mereka terdiam, berusaha mencari sesuatu dalam mata masing-masing.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Daehyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Dan Junhong secara reflek menutup matanya. Perlahan bibir keduanya mulai menempel. Hanya menempel tanpa ada lumatan disana.

Saling menutup mata meresapi kehangatan dimasing-masing bibir. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang membuncah lewat sentuhan hangat itu.

'_I bissoriga ni moksorinji~ Nabureuneun sorinji~'_

Ciuman itu mendadak terlepas saat terdengar bunyi ponsel milik Daehyun. Junhong menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Sedangkan Daehyun sibuk mencari ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"_Yeoboseo Y_oungjae-ya, ada apa menelpon?"

Junhong lebih memilih melepaskan sabuk pengamannya yang belum sempat terlepas. Sungguh ia merutuki sabuk mengaman yang menyebalkan ini.

"_Ne_, aku dan Junhong baru saja sampai"

Kali ini Daehyun melirik Junhong yang sedang sibuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dengan cara kekerasan. Daehyun meringis, mobilnya akan jebol jika perbuatan Junhong tidak segera dicegah.

"_Ne Chagi_, nanti akan ku kabarkan lagi. Hm.. _Annyeong_"

"Berhenti Choi Junhong, mobilku bisa rusak"

Daehyun buru-buru melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Dengan satu tarikan ia dapat melepas sabuk pengaman ini. Ck, sepertinya ia harus pergi kebengkel setelah ini.

Setelah sabuknya terlepas Junhong segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tadi memang menahan nafasnya. Untung saja bisa cepat terlepas. jika tidak mungkin ia bisa mati konyol karna menahan nafasnya sendiri.

"Ayo masuk"

~Only Tears~

"Tuxedo ini sangat cocok dengan badan anda tuan Jung"

Daehyun sibuk berkaca. Ia memperhatikan tuxedo yang sedang ia gunakan ini. Memang sangat pas dibadannya.

"Apa ada yang berwarna putih? Hyung ku tidak suka memakai baju berwarna hitam" Junhong membuka suaranya. Ia menatap sang desainer.

"Ah.. yang berwarna putih? Kebetulan aku baru saja selesai membuatnya. Ukurannya juga sangat pas dengan tubuh tuan Jung dan tuan Yoo" Sang desainer menyodorkan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan motif berbentuk bunga dibagian dada sebelah kiri. Motif yang cukup simple tapi sangat elegant.

Daehyun menerima tuxedo itu dan pergi keruang ganti untuk menjajalnya. Sedangkan Junhong sibuk melihat-lihat baju rancangan lainnya.

Tatapan Junhong tertuju pada sebuah tuxedo berwarna soft blue dengan campuran warna putih pada bagian kerahnya. Soft blue adalah warna favorit nya. Ia mendekat pada tuxedo itu dan menyentuhnya. Lembut. Itu yang Junhong rasakan saat kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan bahan tuxedo itu.

"Tuan Choi menyukainya?" sang desainer mendekati Junhong.

Junhong mengangguk. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku menyukai warna biru, dan aku berharap bisa menikah dengan memakai tuxedo berwarna biru.. hehe"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah menikah.. hahaha" gurau sang desainer.

"Maunya seperti itu.. tapi..."

Mata itu kembali sendu. Wajah yang tadi terlihat cerah kembali muram. Tapi apa? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia fikirkan? Tapi ia ingin menikah dengan Daehyun?

'Jangan bodoh Choi Junhong, Daehyun sudah jadi milik orang lain. Ahh tidak, bukan orang lain tapi kakakmu..'

"Ah tuan Jung, bagaimana? Anda senang dengan tuxedo ini?"

Daehyun hanya terdiam. Menatap lurus kearah Junhong yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka terdiam. Berusaha berbicara lewat tatapan mata. Menyalurkan perasaan yang mereka rasakan.

"Ahem"

Tatapan itu terlepas. Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju. "Aku mengambil yang ini.. tapi tolong diubah dibagian sini karna aku tidak suka desain yang terlalu mencolok"

"_Arraseo_ tuan Jung.."

~Only Tears~

Suasana hening lagi-lagi mendominasi. Yang terdengar hanya suara denting sendok dan piring yang berbenturan. Sekarang Daehyun dan Junhong sedang berada disebuah Rumah makan. Memilih ruangan VIP yang sangat tertutup.

Daehyun yang sejak tadi makan sambil sesekali melirik Junhong hanya tersenyum kecil. Lihatlah, Choi Junhong makan dengan sangat lahap dan lucunya pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu makan seperti anak kecil.

"Pelan-pelan Junhong-ah.. makanan itu tidak akan lari darimu"

Junhong tersedak mendengar suara Daehyun. Mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan itu menggembung. Untung saja semua makanan itu tidak terlempar keluar. Tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya, agar makanan yang menyangkut setidaknya bisa turun.

"Minumlah.. Astaga kau itu.."

Daehyun menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Junhong yang langsung diambil dan diminum. Ia hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jantungnya pun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat biasa saja.

Sejak tragedi ciuman itu keduanya jadi semakin canggung. Daehyun merutuki kebodohannya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud mencium Junhong. Hanya saja, saat ia menatap irisan berwarna hitam milik Junhong. Seperti ada magnet yang menariknya masuk kedalam iris tersebut.

Mungkin karna perasaan nya. Ya, perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya masih ada. Seandainya ia tidak ceroboh mengambil keputusan saat itu. Pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pasti ia dan Junhong masih tetap bersama.

Tapi kenapa Daehyun tidak memutuskan Youngjae dan kembali kepada Junhong? Alasannya simpel. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Youngjae. Cukup Junhong yang ia kecewakan. Ia tidak mau Youngjae merasakannya juga.

"Daehyun _hyung_.." Panggilan itu terdengar sangat kecil, namun dengan suasana yang hening ini Daehyun bisa mendengar suara itu.

"Ada apa Junhong?"

"Kau.. melamun."

Daehyun tersenyum. Ia berdehem untuk meredakan detak jantungnya. "Maaf.."

Junhong mengangguk. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Tidak memperdulikan pria dihadapannya yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

"Pipimu terlihat tirus Junhong-ah..."

Tanpa sadar Daehyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Junhong yang mendengar itu menghentikan acara makannya dan balik menatap Daehyun. Ia tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai– ke arah Daehyun.

"Apa pedulimu?" Ucap Junhong datar.

"Aku peduli karna kau adik iparku"

Ucapan itu terdengar pelan. Junhong merasakan hatinya bergemuruh. Adik ipar? Sungguh ia sangat sakit saat mendengar kata itu. Matanya memanas. Tapi dengan berani ia menatap langsung ke arah bola mana milik Daehyun.

"Aku bukan adik iparmu tuan Jung" Lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Aku akan menikah dengan kakakmu"

"Salah. Kakak tiriku, bukan kakak kandungku.. cih, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan darah apa-apa dengannya. Dia hanya seorang anak pungut yang tidak tahu diuntung!"

PLAK..

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus Junhong. Ia merasa bekas tamparan itu sangat sakit. Tapi rasa sakit itu terkalahkan dengan rasa sakit hatinya. Air matanya terjatuh. Hancur sudah benteng pertahanan yang sejak tadi ia pertahankan.

"Jaga ucapanmu Choi Junhong! Biarpun begitu kalian berdua sudah bersama sejak kecil! Jadi dia sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu"

Junhong terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak pernah mengakuinya.. Tuan Yoo membawa putranya yang berumur delapan tahun kedalam keluarga kecil kami. Meminta kami agar merawatnya sedangkan dia pergi entah kemana..."

"... Sejak kedatangannya perhatian orang tuaku jadi terbagi. Dia merebut perhatian mereka padahal dia orang baru. Aku saat itu masih bisa menerimanya.. Tapi Yoo Youngjae memang benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung!"

Junhong menutup matanya saat tangan Daehyun kembali terangkat. Tapi ia tidak merasakan adanya pergerakan dari tangan itu. Ia kembali membuka mata. Melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi sempat terputus.

"... Dan sekarang.. dia juga merebut satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku.."

Junhong menunduk. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ingin sekali ia berteriak. Ini benar-benar tidak adil untuknya.. Semuanya benar-benar tidak adil. Apakah Tuhan begitu membencinya sehingga terus mengambil orang-orang yang ia sayangi?

"... Aku masih mencintaimu Daehyun _hyung.. _Rasanya sakit saat melihat orang yang dicintai bermesraan didepan dirimu.. apa kau memikirkan perasaanku _hyung_? Rasa sakit ini benar-benar sangat menggangguku.. Terkadang aku berfikir untuk menyudahi hidupku..."

Daehyun tersentak. Menyudahi hidup? Mati?

Ingin rasanya Daehyun memeluk Junhong. Memenangkan pemuda manis itu agar berhenti menangis. Tapi emosi dan ego lebih mendominasi dirinya. Dia pergi melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Junhong yang menangis sendirian.

Sendirian meratapi nasibnya yang dipermainkan oleh Tuhan.

Bukankah semua ini benar-benar tidak adil?

.

.

.

TBC

Semuanya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu. Udah kejawab kan kenapa Youngjae sama Junhong punya marga yang beda, tapi disana saya bilang mereka adik kakak. Yaps! Jawabannya karna Youngjae itu bukan saudara kandung Junhong.

Dan kenapa Yongguk bisa tau Jongup, karna Jongup itu adiknya Himchan. Jadi mereka semua berhubungan.

Cerita ini kemungkinan masih akan berlanjut sampai beberapa chapter lagi. Endingnya pun saya belum tahu xD jadi jangan bosen dengan cerita saya yang pasaran ini ya..

Okelah.. akhir kata..

Review Please? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Only Tears

.

Genre : Yaoi/Angst

.

Main Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

"_**Kau tahu Youngjae hyung, rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai ternyata akan menikah dengan orang lain"**_

"_**Junhong ah..."**_

_**"Hah****a.. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh"**_

"_**Kau tidak bodoh! Kau harus mendapatkan orang itu! Rebut dia dari tunangannya"**_

_**Junhong terdiam, menatap wajah Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Andai saja pria dihadapannya ini tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud.**_

_**.**_

Warning : This is yaoi fanfiction. Typo! OOC! NO PLAGIARISM!

.

.

~Only Tears~

.

.

"_**Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri Choi Junhong.. Lupakan pria itu dan mulailah kehidupan baru tanpa dirinya"**_

Junhong terdiam. Haruskah? Apa ia sanggup?

"_**Aku.. Aku menyukaimu"**_

Junhong menundukkan kepalanya. Sahabatnya.. menyukai dirinya? Kenapa semuanya jadi begitu rumit? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sungguh kepalanya sudah ingin meledak.

Ia memijat pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Matanya terpejam, ia sudah sangat lelah. Kejadian di rumah makan bersama Daehyun tiga hari yang lalu masih terbayang olehnya, dan sekarang, sahabatnya bilang bahwa dia menyukai dirinya.

"Aku bisa benar-benar gila.. Tuhan.."

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Junhong. Dengan malas ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Clek

"Ah Junhong! _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ akan pulang hari ini!"

Junhong memegang dadanya. "Kau mengangetkanku _Hyung_!" mengambil nafas sejenak untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. "Kenapa mendadak? Mereka bilang mereka akan kembali dari Jepang dua minggu lagi.."

Youngjae tertawa pelan. Ia membuat tanda _peace_ pada tangannya. "Hehehe.. _Mianhae_ Junhong-ah.. _Eomma_ bilang _Appa_ mempercepat urusan mereka agar bisa segera kembali ke korea.. Satu minggu lagi hari pernikahanku. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa?"

Mendengar kata 'pernikahan' membuat _mood_ Junhong kembali memburuk. Oh yeah, Jung Daehyun akan segera menikah dengan kakaknya. "Haha.." Junhong tertawa datar dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Youngjae.

Tanpa Junhong ketahui. Ekspresi Youngjae berubah. Ia menatap pintu kamar Junhong dengan tatapan bersalah. "_Mianhae_..."

.

~Only Tears~

.

Yongguk melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai. Menghela nafas kasar karna sudah hampir 3 jam ia harus duduk dikursi yang mungkin sudah sangat panas ini. Menunggu sahabat baiknya –Jung Daehyun minum. Ini sudah pukul 1 malam. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin pergi pulang.

"Aku menamparnya.. Yongguk _hyung_ aku menyakitinya lagi.. Haha bodoh.. Aku benar-benar bodoh"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu beratus-ratus kali dan aku akui kau memang sangat bodoh! Berhenti minum dan pulanglah Jung!" Yongguk menepuk kepala Daehyun kesal. Ia mengabaikan tatapan protes yang diberikan Daehyun padanya.

Daehyun meneguk bir yang juga ia pesan dengan cepat. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Daehyun yang sedang kacau. Benar-benar hanya membuang waktunya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi meninggalkan Daehyun. Namun pesan singkat dari kekasihnya membuat ia harus rela menunggu sahabatnya ini.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada telepon masuk dan itu dari kekasihnya. Ia mengangkat dengan cepat.

"Apa?"

"Hey Bang kau galak sekali.."

Terdengar suara Himchan disebrang sana. Yongguk hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hime kau dimana? Ini sudah hampir 3 jam! Aku pegal dan lelah"

"Ck. Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran.. Aku sudah berada diluar, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana"

"Cepatlah.."

Pip

Sambungan itu terputus. Yongguk mengalihkan tatapannya pada Daehyun yang kini sudah terkapar. Ia menatap prihatin pada sahabatnya ini.

Masalahnya jadi semakin rumit. Ia sendiri tidak habis fikir pada Daehyun. Seharusnya dulu ia melarang Daehyun untuk dekat dengan Youngjae.

Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat dan tidak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah berlalu.

"Apa dia tidur?"

Yongguk mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia tersenyum melihat Himchan sudah berada disampingnya saat ini. Mengangguk pelan dan menarik Himchan untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Bang jangan mulai.." Protes Himchan. Ia mencubit pelan lengan Yongguk yang mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Himchan.

"Aku mengantuk Hime" Ujar Yongguk. Bukannya melepaskan tangannya ia malah membalikkan tubuh Himchan untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Himchan hanya pasrah dalam pangkuan Yongguk. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Sedikit menyesal karna memaksa Yongguk untuk menemani Daehyun minum.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita bawa Daehyun pulang.." Himchan mengelus pipi Yongguk pelan.

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Himchan. Yongguk menarik tengkuk Himchan dan langsung meraup bibir merah itu. Mengulum dan menggigit-gigitnya pelan. Ia tersenyum saat Himchan mulai membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung melesatkan lidahnya kedalam untuk menyapa sang tuan rumah.

Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Himchan. Tangannya ia letakkan dibelakang tengkuk Yongguk. Sesekali meremas rambut Yongguk pelan menandakan bahwa ia menikmati permainan Yongguk pada lidahnya.

Entah sejak kapan tangan kekar Yongguk yang awalnya memeluk pinggang Himchan mulai masuk kedalam kaus yang kekasihnya itu kenakan. Mengelus punggung mulus itu dengan lembut.

"Nggh.." Desahan itu keluar bersamaan dengan terciptanya tanda kemerahan dileher Himchan. Bibir itu kembali menyatu, Himchan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tengkuk Yongguk saat ia mulai merasakan pergerakan tangan yongguk yang turun ke-

"Ehem!"

Tautan itu terlepas secara mendadak. Himchan menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia segera bangun dari pangkuang Yongguk dan merapikan kausnya yang sudah kusut.

Sedangkan Yongguk hanya memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada sosok yang sekarang sedang menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia mendesis.

"Emh.. Kau sudah sadar Daehyun?" Himchan membuka suaranya. Ia menatap Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk. Nanum sedetik kemudian ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Kenapa kau sadar secepat itu! Seharusnya kau tidak usah sadar saja selamanya!"

PLAK

Satu jitakan sayang mendarat didahi lebar Yongguk. Himchan tersenyum canggung pada Daehyun.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata Yongguk. Apa kepalamu pusing? Ah! air putih.." dengan telaten Himchan menuangkan air putih dan menyuruh Daehyun meminumnya.

Daehyun hanya menurut. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah saja.

"Jika ada masalah datanglah kerumah kami. Jangan datang ke bar seperti ini. Bisa saja kau dirampok atau bahkan dibunuh oleh preman-preman yang ada disini ah atau kau diculik dan dimintai tebusan!"

"Hime kau mulai mendramatisir keadaan.." suara berat Yongguk mengintrupsi. Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya. Kekasihnya ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Maaf.." suara itu terdengar sangat kecil. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku antarkan kau kerumah Youngjae"

Mendengar nama Youngjae disebutkan Daehyun menggeleng. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Youngjae dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tunangannya itu pasti akan sangat khawatir padanya.

Terlebih disana pasti ada Junhong. Tidak. Ia belum mau bertemu Junhong setelah insiden beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungguh ia menyesali perbuatannya. Merutuk dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi menyakiti orang yang ia cintai.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?! Rumah mu itu jauh dan butuh waktu satu jam kesana! Aishh" ujar Yongguk mulai kesal. Ia benar-benar sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Biarkan aku menginap dirumah kalian malam ini saja"

"_Mwo_?! Tidak bo-"

"Baiklah!"

Perkataan Yongguk segera dipotong oleh Himchan. Belum sempat Yongguk melaksanakan aksi protesnya ia sudah diberi tatapan membunuh dari kekasihnya itu. Dengan pasrah Yongguk menurut. Ia memapah Daehyun dan membawanya keluar dari Bar.

.

~Only Tears~

.

"Bagaimana?"

Keheningan terjadi. Dua sosok yang saat ini sedang berada dilorong sekolahan yang sepi itu terdiam bersama. Junhong - salah satu dari dua sosok tersebut terlihat gusar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Junhong menggenggam dengan erat tas ransel yang sedang ia gunakan. Ia mengambil nafas dalam.

"_Mianhae_ Jongup _hyung_.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa.."

Jongup hanya tersenyum kecil. Sinar matanya meredup. Ia sudah tau jawabannya. Sahabatnya ini belum bisa melupakan pria brengsek itu. Ia mengangguk pelan. Berusaha terlihat tenang, mengabaikan hatinya yang sekarang sedang berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku mengerti.." setelah mengucapkan itu Jongup memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Junhong yang sekarang sedang menangis. Hati Junhong berdesir. Sungguh ia merasa sangat jahat pada Jongup. Ia menolak sahabatnya itu. Ia menyakiti Jongup. Menyakiti orang yang bahkan sudah sangat baik padanya.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot. Ia terduduk. Memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Semuanya terasa sangat berat. Ia sudah tidak sanggup memikul beban ini sendirian. Semua ini membuatnya benar-benar hampir gila. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia berusaha bangun dari duduknya dan dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ia mulai melangkah.

Keluar dari gedung sekolahnya dan berjalan tanpa arah. Wajahnya menunduk. Terkadang ia menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Mendapatkan tatapan protes dan umpatan kesal. Ia hanya menggumankan kata maaf dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

TINNNN!

"HEY NAK AWAS!"

.

.

.

TBC

._. Apa itu? Apa? Apa? /digetok/ Hai saya kembali. Saya hampir putus asa meneruskan ff ini. FF ini sebenarnya sudah jadi satu minggu yg lalu. Tapi hilang karna tidak sengaja terhapus. Ingin melanjutkan tidak ada ide sama sekali. Tapi untungnya saya mendapat pencerahan..

Sedikit BangHim moment untuk BangHim shipper. Maaf otak mesum saya sempat on tadi /? Wkwk

Saya sangat berterimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca ff saya ^^ Sehabis baca jgn lupa tinggalkan jejak ya Hehe..

.

.

Balasan review :

Destyrahmasari : /kecekek dengan kecenya/ /plak/ Iya ini udah lanjut~ makasih udah review, review lagi ya :p wkwk

.

.

Bang3424 : DaeLo kembali bersatu? Hng.. /mikir/ Tunggu dan saksikan kelanjutannya /? Wkwk. Ini udah lanjut~ makasih udah review, review lagi ya :D

.

.

Oneshotbunny : Saya juga maunya Daelo, tapi itu tergantung otak saya nya ya /? Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Wkwkw.. Makasih makasih /peluk cium/ Ini udah lanjut~ Review lagi ya~ :D

.

.

Tatsmatochan : Sebenernya saya gak tega nyiksa uri junhong, tapi demi kelangsungan ff ini jadi terpaksa /plak/ Yow ini udah lanjut yow wkwk.. Makasih udah baca~

.

.

Kim Rae Sun : Tendang aja daehyun tendang, Saya juga kesel sama dia /dicekek baby/ Ini udah lanjuuuttt~ Makasih udah review yahh /cium/ wkwk

.

.

Yongchan : Iya ribet, ceritanya ribet. Ini siapa sih yang bikin cerita, tampol aja authornya W(;A;W) /dor/ Dae dibikin mati? /smirk/ boleh juga /plakplak/ wkwkw.. Ini udah lanjut~ makasih udah baca yaaa :D

.

.

9396JC : Gapapa~ udah mereview aja saya sangat berterimakasih hehe /bow/ Berdoa aja semoga saya bisa bikin happy ending /? Wkwk.. Ini udah lanjutt~ makasih udah review :D

.

.

Ichizenkaze : /Galau mau balas yang mana/ Huwaaaa makasih udah mau mereview. Pokoknya reviewnya bikin semangat! Awas hati-hati capslock nya jebol wkwk.. Ini udah lanjuuuttt.. :D

.

.

riri : DaeLo, DaeJae, JongLo atau JongDae? Saya pun masih galau mau ending yang kayak gimana /plak/ Nanti saya bikin ending BangHim /dijambak readers/ wkwkw makasih udah review :D

.

.

RaHae AngelFishy : Saya keren? Aduh makasih kamu orang pertama yg bilang saya keren /kasih daehyun/ wkwk.. Happy ending? Hm hm bisa diatur /? Makasih udah review :D

.

.

Jika banyak yang mereview saya akan melanjutkan /plak/ bercanda.. Wkwk. Doakan semoga saya mendapat pencerahan lagi! Sampai jumpa dinext chapter! Diusahakan update secepat petir kilat geledek geluduk /?

Akhir kata..

Review Please? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Only Tears

.

Genre : Yaoi/Angst

.

Main Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

"_**Kau tahu **__**Y**__**oungjae hyung, rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai ternyata akan menikah dengan orang lain"**_

"_**Junhong ah..."**_

"_**H**__**aha.. **__**A**__**ku merasa seperti orang bodoh"**_

"_**Kau tidak bodoh! Kau harus mendapatkan orang itu! Rebut dia dari tunangannya"**_

_**Junhong terdiam, menatap wajah youngjae yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Andai saja pria dihadapannya ini tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud.**_

Warning : This is yaoi fanfiction. Typo! OOC! NO PLAGIARISM!

~Only Tears~

"_**Siapa dia?"**_

_**Sosok manis yang sedang sibuk memakan ice creamnya menoleh. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak dimeja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.**_

"_**Kakak tiriku.."**_

"_**Junhong-ah kau punya kakak?!"**_

_**Sosok yang dipanggil Junhong itu menghentikan kegiatan memakan ice creamnya. Ia mengangguk. "Youngjae Hyung, dia tinggal diamerika sejak umur 16 tahun.. Ia akan pulang ke korea minggu depan"**_

"_**Minggu depan? Tapi kenapa aku baru melihat fotonya setelah dua tahun berpacaran denganmu?"**_

"_**Dia kembali dan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disini, aku menyimpan fotonya selama dia berada di Amerika.. Ish! Daehyun hyung kau banyak tanya sekali!" **__**p**__**rotes Junhong. Ia kembali sibuk memakan ice creamnya.**_

_**Daehyun terdiam. Tidak memperdulikan protes yang keluar dari bibir Junhong. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Ia meringis. Kenapa bisa?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Youngjae? Kakak dari Choi Junhong?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Daehyun meremas jari-jarinya yang tiba-tiba terasa membeku. Ia menatap Junhong lekat. Meneguk ludahnya kasar karna baru saja mendapatkan kenyataan pahit yang sangat mengejutkan.**_

_**Youngjae.. Kekasih barunya. Ia bertemu seminggu yang lalu saat ia pergi ke Amerika. memutuskan untuk berhubungan karna ia tahu Youngjae akan pulang ke Korea. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan saat itu. Yang jelas saat bersama Youngjae ia melupakan sosok Junhong. Dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia sudah **__**j**__**atuh kedalam pesona Yoo Youngjae pada pandangan pertama.**_

"_**Hyung kau melamun"**_

_**Daehyun tersentak kaget. Ia tersenyum walau terlihat jelas sangat dipaksakan. "Maaf Junhong-ah.. aku minta maaf.." **__**u**__**capan itu keluar begitu saja. Daehyun sadar dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junhong.**_

_**Junhong menautkan alisnya bingung. "Maaf untuk apa hyung? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun"**_

"_**Bukan apa-apa.. Lupakan"**_

~Only Tears~

PRANG!

Tangan itu gemetar. Kaget karna ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir teh hangat yang baru saja ia buat. Lututnya melemas. Ia jatuh terduduk dan tiba-tiba menangis. Menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak kuat-kuat. "Ada apa ini.. Kenapa.." ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bingung karna tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Astaga Yoo Youngjae kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Himchan _hyung_.."

Himchan buru-buru membopong tubuh Youngjae. Mendudukan tubuh gemetar itu ke sofa yang terletak tidak jauh dari Jangkauannya. Sinar matanya memandang khawatir pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik.

"Sshh tenanglah.. Jangan menangis.. Apa yang terjadi Youngjae-ya?" suara Himchan terdengar sangat lembut. Ia mengelus pelipis Youngjae yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Youngjae menggeleng. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang jelas perasaannya sekarang sangat tidak enak. Sesak dan entahlah.. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia memandang Himchan dengan tatapan nanarnya.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi Himchan _hyung_.. Aku lelah.. Semuanya.. Semuanya percuma.. Hiks.."

Himchan memeluk Youngjae dengan erat. Mengelus punggung rapuh itu perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "Tidak ada yang percuma.. Sudah sejauh ini.. Sebentar lagi.. Bertahanlah"

Hanya gelengan yang Himchan dapat. Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia sendiri sudah sangat lelah melihat semua ini. Tapi bukankah ini sudah terlanjur? Mau berhenti juga tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku benar-benar sangat jahat.."

Himchan memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan Youngjae meracau.

"Daehyun... Dia masih mencintai Junhong.. Dia masih mencintai adikku.."

"Dia juga mencintaimu Youngjae.."

Lagi-lagi Youngjae menggeleng. melepas pelukannya pada Himchan. Ia menunduk dalam. Tangannya meremas celana yang ia pakai. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan semua ini... Aku sudah sangat jahat pada adikku sendiri. Merebut kekasihnya, Berpura-pura menjadi sosok yang tidak tahu apa-apa.. Sungguh.. Itu membuatku hampir gila.."

"Kalau begitu hentikan semua ini.."

Deg

Youngjae semakin meremas celananya. Menghentikan semua ini? Melepaskan Daehyun? Melepas cintanya? "Tidak.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa.."

Himchan mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya ini. Ia berdiri. Menghampiri pecahan gelas yang belum sempat dibersihkan.

"Kau bilang kau sudah sangat lelah.. Tapi kau tidak mau mengakhirinya. Terserah kau sajalah Tuan Yoo, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu. Ku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau ambil itu"

Himchan mulai memberesi pecahan kaca itu. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Youngjae yang masih saja menunduk. "Aku hanya menyarankan padamu untuk melupakan Daehyun dan biarkan mereka berdua bersama. Masih banyak orang-orang yang mau mencintaimu dengan tulus Youngjae. Kalau begini semuanya akan tersakiti.." setelahnya Himchan pergi meninggalkan Youngjae sendirian.

"Maaf Junhong-ah..."

~Only Tears~

Semuanya mendadak hening. Semua orang menahan nafas. Bahkan beberapa ada yang sudah menutup mata. Tidak mau menyaksikan kejadian yang diluar dugaan mereka.

Bruk..

Tubuh putih pucat seperti mayat itu terjatuh. Bibir yang semula berwarna merah itu sekarang sudah terlihat membiru. Dada itu terlihat naik turun. Menandakan bahwa tubuh pucat itu masih bernyawa.

Tiba-tiba airmatanya mengalir keluar. Kejadian yang baru saja ia alami membuatnya terguncang. Sepertinya Tuhan masih sangat menyayanginya. Terbukti dengan sebuah mobil truk besar yang berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari tubuhnya.

"Nak kau baik-baik saja?!"

Orang-orang mulai mengerubungi sosok pucat itu. Salah satu diantara mereka mendekat. Terkejut bukan main saat ia mengenali sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

"Junhong-ah? Junhong! Astaga.."

~Only Tears~

BUG!

"Brengsek kau Jung Daehyun!"

Sebuah tinju melayang disertai dengan umpatan kasar yang terdengar disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku, Mendadak suasana yang awalnya tenang menjadi ricuh.

Daehyun mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit memar dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia melirik kearah sosok yang tadi memukulnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Jongup -sosok tadi- menggeram marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai melangkah mendekati Daehyun. Mencengkram kerah baju Daehyun dan..

BUG!

Satu tinju lagi melayang. Daehyun tersungkur dan meringis nyeri. Ia menatap Jungup kesal. "Ada apa hah?! Kenapa memukulku?!"

"Kau.." Jongup menggeram marah. Ia berdecih pelan. "Benar-benar brengsek" umpatan kasar kembali terdengar. Ia mundur selangkah. Membalikan tubuhnya hingga kini ia membelakangi Daehyun. Berjalan perlahan menjauhi sosok yang kini tengah memandangnya heran.

Jongup berhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. "Junhong hampir mati tertabrak truk dan sekarang dia sedang menangis dirumahnya. Tidak mau keluar bahkan ia mengunci pintu kamarnya.." Jongup berhenti sebentar. "Tapi kau malah asik berkutat dengan buku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.. Brengsek" setelahnya Jongup benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Daehyun membeku. Tertabrak? Truk?

Ia berdiri dan tanpa fikir panjang berlari sekencang mungkin. Satu tujuannya saat ini. Junhong..

~Only Tears~

Duk Duk Duk!

"Junhong-ah.. Buka pintunya.. Kau harus makan"

Youngjae menghela nafas lelah. Junhong tidak mau keluar sejak kejadian kemarin sore. Youngjae ingat kemarin saat ia sampai rumah ia melihat Junhong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri digotong kedalam rumahnya. Ia sangat terkejut bahkan hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat semua itu.

Untung saja saat itu ada Himchan yang datang kerumahnya dan menenangkannya, kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan Youngjae akan ikut pingsan dan malah semakin merepotkan.

Yongguk bilang padanya adiknya itu hampir tertabrak sebuah truk. Dan sampai saat ini Youngjae tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan karena adiknya tidak mendapat luka fisik sedikitpun.

"Hiks.. Junhong-ah maafkan _hyung_.." Youngjae bersandar dipintu kamar Junhong. Ia menangis. Matanya yang sudah memerah dan sembab itu kembali mengeluarkan sisa airmata yang masih tersisa. Ia sudah cukup lelah karna dari kemarin ia tidak berhenti menangis.

"Jangan menangis.. Sudahlah. adikmu baik-baik saja Youngjae-ya.."

Youngjae mengangguk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kepala keluarga. "_Ne_ _appa_.."

~Only Tears~

"Kau belum tidur Jongup-ah?"

"Belum _hyung_, masuklah"

Himchan melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna hijau. Ia tersenyum kearah sosok yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya. Menatap sendu kearah sang adik. "Aku tahu kau sedang tidak membaca buku.." ucapnya sembari mendudukan diri disamping tubuh Jongup.

Jongup tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ tahu aku sedang tidak membaca buku?" Ia menaruh bukunya dan mulai menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Himchan.

"Matamu tidak bergerak sama sekali.. Kau hanya memandang buku itu tanpa membacanya.." Himchan terkekeh pelan. Ia menepuk kepala sang adik. "Istirahatlah.. Tubuhmu sudah meminta diistirahatkan"

"_Hyung_.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintai Junhong.."

Himchan terdiam. Tidak berminat membalas perkataan sang adik. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil buku Jongup dan mulai membacanya. Jongup yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu kakaknya itu tidak mau membahas persoalan Junhong saat ini.

Jongup memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya agar bisa terlelap.

Lama Himchan terdiam. Ia tidak membaca buku itu melainkan hanya menatapnya dan menerawang. Melirik kearah Jongup dan menghela nafas. Membetulkan selimut sang adik agar tidak membuat Jongup kehabisan oksigen. Ia menatap wajah tenang milik adiknya itu. Ada gurat kesedihan disana. Sinar wajah yang dulu selalu terang sekarang mulai meredup.

Walaupun adiknya ini tidak pernah mengeluh dan selalu memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Himchan tahu, bahwa adiknya juga tersakiti. Jongup sangat mencintai Junhong tapi Junhong malah mencintai Daehyun. Ia tersenyum kecut. Daehyun mencintai Junhong tapi ia sudah terikat dengan Youngjae. Bukankah itu terlihat sangat rumit?

Mengingat sudah banyak air mata yang tumpah. Seharusnya ia mencegah Youngjae untuk dekat dengan Daehyun. Sama halnya dengan kekasihnya -Yongguk- mereka berdua sama-sama menyesal karena sudah mengenalkan Youngjae dan Daehyun.

Tidak ada yang benar dan tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya tersakiti disini. Youngjae pun merasakannya. Himchan selalu saja memergoki sahabatnya itu menangis sendirian. Cinta itu keras bukan?

"Hime.."

Himchan menoleh kepintu. Ia tersenyum melihat Yongguk yang sedang berdiri disana dengan pakaian yang terlihat acak-acakan khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. Menyuruh Yongguk untuk menunggunya diluar.

Lagi ia membenarkan selimut Jongup. Mengelus rambut Jongup pelan dan mencium keningnya lembut. "Lupakan Junhong.. dan mulailah kehidupan baru tanpa dirinya.." bisiknya pelan dan mulai melangkah keluar. Sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup Himchan lagi-lagi melirik kearah Jongup dan menghela nafas.

BLAM..

Pintu itu tertutup. Jongup membuka matanya dan tak lama setetes butiran kristal bening meleleh keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

~Only Tears~

"Makanlah.. Kau sudah dua hari tidak makan.. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ sangat khawatir.."

Youngjae menyodorkan sesendok bubur kehadapan Junhong. Tapi ia harus menelan kekecewaan karna Junhong tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Ia sungguh sangat khawatir. Adiknya ini bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dokter bilang Junhong mengalami trauma sehingga menyebabkan jiwanya sedikit terguncang.

"_**Dia harus dijaga ekstra.. Beban fikiran yang sangat berat diusianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun membuat mentalnya menurun, ditambah dengan kejadian yang ia alami. Tapi ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, Tuan Choi tidak perlu khawatir"**_

"Kau tahu Youngjae _hyung_, rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai ternyata akan menikah dengan orang lain"

Youngjae tersentak kaget. Lamunannya buyar seketika. Tubuhnya gemetar mendengar suara Junhong yang sangat lirih. Ia mencerna perkataan Junhong. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memucat. "Junhong ah..."

"Haha.. aku merasa seperti orang bodoh" datar dan terkesan dingin. Bahkan tawa itu terdengar sangat hambar. Sorot mata Junhong masih sama. Lurus dan kosong.

Youngjae menggeleng. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Kau tidak bodoh! Kau harus mendapatkan orang itu! Rebut dia dari tunangannya" terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia tertawa hambar. Berusaha agar terlihat biasa. Segera ia taruh mangkok bubur yang sedari tadi ia pegang kemeja nakas. Takut jika tangannya yang sudah lemas menjatuhkan mangkok itu. Menatap Junhong sambil tersenyum lebar.

Junhong terdiam, menatap wajah youngjae yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Andai saja pria dihadapannya ini tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud.

Hening sebentar..

"Bagaimana jika aku merebut Daehyun darimu _Hyung_?"

Deg

.

.

.

TBC

Jangan tanya saya kenapa ceritanya jadi semakin rumit. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu -_-v ini semakin seperti sinetron. Saya berharap cerita ini segera selesai karna jujur otak saya sudah mulai koslet. Maaf jika readerdeul kecewa dengan chap ini u.u saya hanya ingin menampilkan sudut pandang dari masing-masing pemeran. Agar semuanya terkuak /? Jadi nanti readerdeul tidak bingung dengan ceritanya..

Jangan hajar saya karna Junhong tidak jadi tertabrak XD saya masih cinta Junhong. Tidak tega buat dia semakin mederita. wkwk

Disini sudah ketahuan kalau Youngjae memang dari awal sudah tahu hubungan Daehyun dan Junhong. Dan adakah yang sadar dengan kode saya dichap kemarin? ._. disana saya kasih satu kata yang nunjukin Youngjae memang sudah tahu semuanya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar xD Hahaha..

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya yang sangat pasaran ini ^^

**Balasan review :**

**Ichizenkaze :** Gampar aja Daehyun! Saya ngedukung banget /plak/ Junhongnya gak jadi ketabrak wkwk.. Makasih yaaa udah review /Peluk cium/ Ini sudah lanjut :D Jangan bosen baca cerita yang semakin sinetron ini wkwkw..

**Destyrahmasari : **Kan biar gredet, jadi TBCnya dipas yang lagi seru wkwk.. Maaf gak bisa update kilat /bow/ Ada suatu kendala jadinya jadwal update ff ini harus diundur. Tapi next diusahakan update kilat petir geledek /plak/ Ini udah lanjut :D Makasih udah review, Jangan bosen baca cerita ini ya hehe.

**Meyminimin : **Gapapa. Ngerusuh aja sesukanya, nanti saya ikutan ngerusuh xD hahaha.. Ini udah lanjutttt.. Makasih udah baca :D Oh ya besok-besok kasih lampu yang 100watt ya biar makin cepet updatenya wkwk XD

**Yongchan** **:** Saya juga nyadar makin kesini masalahnya makin ribet -_-v hampir mirip sinetron yang sering tayang ditv /Yaiyalah masa diradio/ /Plak/ Oke abaikan yang tadi ._. /sodorin Jongup/ Bantuin dia mupon biar gak nangis lagi wkwk.. Makasih udah review :D ini udah lanjut.

**Oneshootbunny** **:** /Ikutan nyanyi bareng Baekhyun-Do/ /Dilempar karna suara jelek/ wkwk.. Itu Junhong gak jadi ketabrak, Saya ketawa pas baca review kamu. Udah jatuh tertimpa tangga, sakit hati kena tabrak pula xD wkwk.. Makasih udah review /Peluk cium/

**RinKM137** **:** Saya gak tau kenapa Dae brengs*k banget disini /Sok-sokan disensor/ wkwk.. Bikin Junhong tambah kesiksa? Wkwk boleh xD /Dijambak babys/ ini udah Asap sampe keluar api /abaikan/ Makasih udah review ^^

**Akasuna** **Minkyoo** **:** Siapa yang keren? Saya? /plakplak/ Maaf gak bisa update kilat /bow/ ada kendala yang mengharuskan ff ini diundur jadwal updatenya. Tapi next bakal diusahain cepet :D makasih udah review /bow/ Jangan bosan dengan ff saya ya ^^

**Kim Rae Sun :** Jangan gigit suami saya/umpetin daehyun/ dia sebenernya suka sama saya~ /Dijambak rame-rame/ wkwk.. Maaf kalau kecewa dengan chap ini /bow/ ini udah lanjut :D makasih ya udah review.. hehe.

**RaHae AngELFishy : **Maaf kalau chap 4 kemarin pendek /bow/ ini udah saya panjangin :D Ada kemungkinan begitu, tapi lihat aja nanti xD hahaha.. Makasih udah review, ne fighting! ^^

Makasih untuk yang sudah mereview. Untuk silent readers saya juga berterimakasih /bow/

Next chapter akan segera update..

Akhir kata..

Review Please? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Only Tears

.

Genre : Yaoi/Angst

.

Main Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

"_**Kau tahu youngjae hyung, rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai ternyata akan menikah dengan orang lain"**_

"_**Junhong ah..."**_

"_**haha.. aku merasa seperti orang bodoh"**_

"_**Kau tidak bodoh! Kau harus mendapatkan orang itu! Rebut dia dari tunangannya"**_

_**Junhong terdiam, menatap wajah youngjae yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Andai saja pria dihadapannya ini tahu siapa orang yang ia maksud.**_

Warning : This is yaoi fanfiction. Typo! OOC! NO PLAGIARISM!

.

~Only Tears~

.

Suara dentang jam menggema disebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna kuning ini membuat seseorang dibalik selimut tebalnya menggeliat resah.

Tepat tengah malam. Perlahan selimut itu tersingkap. Memperlihatkan sosok pria manis yang sejak tadi belum memejamkan matanya. Terdengar suara erangan dan gerutuan sebal. Pria itu melirik ponselnya.

7 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 12 pesan.

Ia menghela nafas. Ia tahu betul siapa yang sejak tadi berusaha menelponnya. Jung Daehyun. Tunangannya pasti sedang khawatir. Pasalnya sejak tadi sore ia mengabaikan seluruh panggilan dan pesan dari tunangannya itu.

Perlahan tangannya terulur mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan yang paling baru dan tersenyum.

_"Yoo Youngjae! Angkat teleponku ais! Aku sangat khawatir. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada masalah?"_

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membalas pesan Daehyun. Tapi.. Ia ragu.. Entahlah..

_**"Bagaimana kalau aku merebut Daehyun darimu hyung?"**_

Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Youngjae meremas selimut tebalnya. Bagaimana bisa Junhong berkata seperti itu?

Ia menggeleng. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Junhong akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Matanya memanas. Mengeluarkan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih tertinggal didalam sana. kepalanya berdenyut nyeri begitu juga hatinya. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Sungguh..

.

~Only Tears~

.

"Choi Junhong. Kenapa kau melamun disaat pelajaran ku?"

Junhong tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara . Ia meringis. guru Bahasa Inggrisnya itu sedang menatapnya tajam. "Maaf .." Ucapnya pelan.

"Keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga!"

Junhong mengangguk pasrah. Ia segera keluar ruangan sebelum gurunya itu mengamuk. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah dan berhenti saat ia sudah sampai pada taman belakang sekolah.

Ia menghirup udara segar sambil memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman miris. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok pria yang sangat ia cintai. Entah mengapa Junhong tidak bisa membenci Daehyun, padahal sudah sangat jelas kalau pria itu sudah menyakitinya.

Air mata mulai merembes keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia tahu, sangat bodoh rasanya kalau ia masih mengharapkan sosok yang bahkan tidak perduli akan perasaannya. Berulang kali ia berusaha melupakan perasaan itu, tapi ia selalu gagal. Cintanya begitu besar.

Besar? Tapi kenapa Daehyun tidak bisa melihatnya? Atau Daehyun melihat tapi berpura-pura buta?

Mata itu masih tertutup. Tangannya mulai memegangi dadanya yang lagi-lagi terasa sesak. Sudah beberapa hari ini Junhong selalu merasa sakit didadanya.

Junhong membuka matanya dan menoleh saat dirasakan sebuah tangan mengusap air matanya. "Jongup _hyung_.."

Jongup tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Junhong menuju kursi taman dan menyuruh pria tinggi itu untuk duduk. "Jangan menangis.. Kau tahu, hatiku merasa sakit saat melihat mu menangis Junhong-ah.."

Junhong menunduk. Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Bagaimana bisa Jongup masih saja memperdulikannya? Padahal ia sudah menyakiti hati pria itu.

"Seharusnya kau beristirahat dirumah Junhong.." Jongup mengelus wajah Junhong yang masih basah karna air mata. Seharusnya Junhong masih beristirahat dirumahnya, tapi pria manis itu memaksa untuk datang kesekolah. Ia tersenyum miris. "Wajahmu pucat"

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_, tidak usah khawatir" Junhong berusaha tersenyum agar sahabatnya itu tidak khawatir padanya. Namun senyuman itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan, membuat Jongup semakin sakit.

Grep

"Apa benar-benar sudah tidak ada tempat untukku Junhong?" Jongup memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Junhong.

"Maaf.."

Jongup semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia merasakan tangis Junhong semakin keras. Tubuh itu bergetar dalam pelukannya. Jongup mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu, berusaha menenangkan Junhong.

Namun tanpa Junhong sadari. Air mata Jongup juga ikut tumpah disana. Ia menangis dalam diam.

'Kenapa semuanya begitu rumit..' Jongup memejamkan matanya.

.

~Only Tears~

.

Langit malam Seoul yang bertabur bintang begitu indah. Membuat sosok pria berkulit tan itu terpesona. Mata tajamnya masih setia memandangi pemandangan alam itu dijendela apartemennya.

Ia bisa melihat ada satu bintang yang begitu terang disana. Dan bintang itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Entah mengapa saat melihat bintang itu ia teringat Junhong..

Choi Junhong..

Nama itu terus berputar dalam benaknya bahkan tercetak jelas dihatinya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada cangkir yang sudah tidak ada isinya. Junhong. Ia mencintai pria manis itu..

PRANG!

Cangkir itu menabrak dinding dengan keras dan pecah menjadi beberapa keping.

"ARRGHH! BRENGSEK!"

Bruk

Tubuh tegap itu jatuh. Lututnya ia jadikan tumpuan. Matanya masih tetap fokus memandang bintang yang semakin terang. Matanya mulai berembun.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh.."

Ia merasa ada palu besar yang menghantam kepalanya. Tangannya terulur untuk menjambak rambut yang memang sudah berantakan itu. Air matanya mulai keluar.

"Junhong.."

Tangisnya semakin keras.

BUGH!

Dinding itu retak. Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ia tidak perduli. Bahkan rasa sakit ditangannya masih kalah dengan rasa sakit pada hatinya. Apa ini sebuah balasan untuknya?

"Choi Junhong.. Aku mencintaimu.. Maafkan aku.."

Tumpuan pada lututnya mulai melemas. Ia jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk dalam memperhatikan tangannya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Ia terkekeh pelan. Jung Daehyun, kau benar-benar orang yang bodoh. Baru menyadari perasaanmu saat semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia yakin Junhong tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Bahkan ia sangat yakin kalau Junhong sudah membencinya.

BUGH!

Sekali lagi dinding itu dihantam. Tapi kali ini tidak begitu keras. "Bodoh.."

.

~Only Tears~

.

Acara makan malam keluarga Choi begitu tenang. Suara denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring mengiringi suasana itu.

Tiba-tiba sang kepala keluarga menghentikan acara makannya. Membuat semua menoleh kearahnya, namun tidak dengan satu sosok yang masih setia memandangi makanannya, hanya memandang, tidak berminat untuk memakannya.

"Tiga hari lagi acara pernikahanmu Youngjae, apa semua persiapan sudah siap?"

Youngjae melirik Junhong sekilas. Ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ayah. "Sudah siap _appa_.."

"Bagus kalau semuanya sudah siap. _Appa_ senang kau akan segera menikah Youngjae, semoga kau dan Daehyun berbahagia" Ayahnya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Tidak menyadari mimik wajah Junhong yang berubah.

"Aku selesai" Junhong segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kamarnya.

"Junhong-ah! Kau baik-baik saja?" Ibu Junhong terlihat khawatir. Ia sadar kalau anaknya tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia hendak berdiri namun Youngjae buru-buru menahan ibunya itu.

Youngjae tersenyum pada ibunya. "Biar aku yang menyusulnya, _eomma_ selesaikan dulu makannya" Ia meninggalkan meja makan.

Youngjae berhenti saat ia sudah berada didepan pintu kamar milik Junhong. Ia terdiam. Matanya memandang kosong kedepan. Ia menghela nafasnya berulang lagi. Tangannya mulai terulur akan mengetuk pintu, namun terhenti saat pendengarannya mendengar suara tangis didalam sana.

"Junhong.." Lirih Youngjae. Hatinya berdesir mendengar tangisan itu. Begitu pilu dan terdengar menyakitkan.

_**"Youngjae hyung~ Apa hyung akan pindah ke Amerika?" Junhong kecil merengek. Ia memegang baju kakaknya dengan sangat erat. Takut kalau jika dilepas kakaknya itu akan pergi jauh darinya.**_

_**Youngjae yang saat itu masih berumur 16 tahun manatap adiknya dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia mengusap air mata adik kecil yang sangat ia sayangi itu dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya pelan. "Jangan menangis, Hyung tidak suka melihat Junhong menangis seperti itu.."**_

_**Junhong masih saja menangis. Ia menatap wajah kakaknya dengan pandangan nanar. "Nanti Junhongie main dengan siapa? Hyung jangan pergi!"**_

_**Youngjae menghela nafas. Ia pasti akan merindukan sosok Junhong yang selalu menempel padanya, akan merindukan kelakuan adiknya yang menggemaskan itu, akan merindukan semuanya.**_

_**Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia harus bersekolah di Amerika dan berkuliah disana. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang sukses kelak dimasa depan. Sangat sadar bahwa ia bukan dari bagian keluarga Choi, jadi ia harus mulai hidup mandiri dari sekarang. Dan mau tidak mau ia harus meninggalkan Junhong.**_

_**"Hanya sebentar.. Hyung akan kembali dan bermain dengan Junhongie lagi"**_

_**Junhong yang mendengar itu terlihat senang. Matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata itu mengerjab-ngerjab lucu. Membuat Youngjae gemas. "Hyung janji akan kembali?"**_

_**Youngjae mencubit pipi adiknya. Ia tertawa. "Tentu saja! Kau kira hyung akan pergi selamanya? Aigoo Junhongie bodoh~" Ejeknya. Ia semakin mencubit pipi adiknya yang lucu itu.**_

_**"Sakit Hyung~ Junhongie tidak bodoh!" Junhong melepaskan tangan kakaknya dan mundur selangkah. Ia mengusap pipinya yang memanas. "Ish hyung! Lihat, pipiku semakin besar saja!" Omel Junhong.**_

_**"Hey! Pipimu besar itu sudah dari lahir! Kenapa menyalahkan hyung?"**_

_**"Pokoknya semua salah hyung!"**_

_**"Tidak!"**_

_**"Iya!"**_

_**"Baiklah hyung mengalah! Aiss aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat adik kecilku ini merengek" Youngjae mencibir. Ia selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan adiknya itu.**_

_**"Kapan hyung berangkat?" Junhong merubah ekspresinya menjadi sendu lagi. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.**_

_**"Besok. Sshtt sudah-sudah jangan menangis. Hyung tidak mau melihatmu menangis Junhong.." Youngjae memeluk Junhong erat.**_

_**Junhong menghentikan tangisannya. Ia membalas pelukan dari Youngjae. "Junhong akan merindukan hyung.. Cepat kembali"**_

_**"Hyung juga. Aku janji akan cepat kembali. Hyung menyayangi mu Junhong.."**_

_**"Junhong juga menyayangi hyung. Sangat.."**_

Youngjae menutup mulutnya. Menahan isakan yang keluar. Ia teringat kejadian sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika. Adiknya menangis dan merengek padanya agar ia tidak pergi. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan kejadian itu?

Junhong sangat menyayanginya.. Tapi.. Apa yang ia berikan pada adiknya itu? Ia malah membalas rasa sayang Junhong dengan balasan yang amat menyakitkan. Kenapa ia bisa begitu tega?

Cinta membutakan segalanya. Youngjae sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Ia merebut kekasih adiknya sendiri. Ia tahu, ia sudah sangat jahat..

"Tuhan.. Hukum saja aku.. Hiks"

.

~Only Tears~

.

"Heh bodoh! Kemana otakmu? Tanganmu ini bisa remuk kalau kau adukan dengan dinding. Haiss"

Daehyun meringis. Ia menatap tangannya yang kini sedang diobati oleh Himchan. Saat ini ia sedang berada diapartemen milik sahabatnya -Yongguk. "Argh sakit _hyung_" Rintihnya pelan.

Yongguk mendengus sebal. Ia tadi hampir mati terkejut karna sahabatnya datang dengan tangan yang penuh darah. Sempat ia mengira kalau Daehyun baru saja membunuh orang. Untung saja perkiraannya itu salah. "Sakit kan? Nah rasakan itu!"

"Bbang! Berhenti mengomel dan bantu aku obati luka Daehyun" Himchan mulai merasa telinganya memanas. Sejak tadi kekasihnya itu tidak berhenti berbicara, membuat suasana semakin mencekam saja.

"Mulutmu bisa mengeluarkan busa jika terus mengoceh"

Yongguk hendak melempar vas bunga yang ada didekatnya pada Daehyun namun ia urungkan saat melihat Jongup datang dan menghampiri mereka. Ia menatap Jongup dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi yang ditatap hanya diam saja.

Daehyun melirik Jongup. "Ada apa?"

Jongup menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. Ia menatap langit-langit ruang tamu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jongupie, ada apa eoh?" Himchan yang baru selesai mengobati luka Daehyun segera menghampiri adiknya itu. "Jongup?"

"Bisakah kalian tidak membawa orang itu kesini? Membuat mataku sakit saja"

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!" Himchan segera menarik adiknya untuk masuk kedalam kamar, tapi Jongup tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia tetap pada tempatnya.

"Jauhi Junhong brengsek!"

Yongguk buru-buru menahan tubuh Jongup yang siap menerjang Daehyun. Ia dengan paksa menyeret Jongup kedalam kamarnya. Sesampainya didalam kamar ia melepaskan Jongup, tubuh itu tiba-tiba jatuh.

Tangis Jongup pecah saat itu juga. Melihat wajah Daehyun membuat dirinya muak, ia sangat membenci Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya diam ditempatnya. Ia sudah pasrah jika Jongup akan memukulinya sampai babak belur. Ia akui ia salah, dan wajar kalau Jongup benar-benar membencinya.

"Daehyun.. maafkan adikku" Himchan terlihat sangat bersalah.

Daehyun tersenyum menenangkan pada Himchan. "Tidak apa-apa _hyung_, terimakasih sudah mengobati lukaku. Aku pamit pulang dulu" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Himchan ia langsung pergi.

.

~Only Tears~

.

"Tendang bolanya! Ya! Junhong jangan melamun"

Junhong merutuki kebodohannya saat bola yang sudah susah payah ia rebut dengan mudahnya direbut kembali. Ia mengelap keringat pada dahinya. Nafasnya naik turun.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Junhong meraup sebanyak-banyaknya udara. Dadanya tiba-tiba sangat sakit. Nafasnya tersengal. Ia berdiri ditengah lapangan.

Jongup yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Junhong dari pinggir lapangan segera berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Tangannya segera memegang tubuh Junhong yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Permainan itu terhenti. Guru olahraga segera menghampiri Junhong dan Jongup. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya panik. Ia menatap Junhong khawatir.

Jongup menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu. Tadi Junhong terlihat sehat-sehat saja. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba keadaan Junhong berubah.

"_H-Hyung_.. Dadaku.. S-sakit" Junhong mencengkram baju Jongup dengan erat. Matanya tiba-tiba menjadi buram. Dan ia jatuh pingsan.

Jongup terkejut. Ia segera menggendong Junhong diatas Punggungnya. "Aku akan bawa dia ke UKS!" Jongup akan melangkah tapi langkahnya terhenti saat guru olahraga menahannya.

"Langsung kerumah sakit saja! Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku antar pakai mobil"

Tanpa fikir panjang Jongup segera mengikuti gurunya itu. Murid-murid yang lain sibuk membantunya membawa Junhong. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia sungguh khawatir.

"Bertahanlah Junhong.."

.

~Only Tears~

.

Daehyun melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Matanya kembali fokus pada jalanan. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju perusahaan Yongguk. Namun getaran ponsel yang sejak tadi mengusik ketenangannya membuat ia dengan terpaksa meminggirkan mobilnya.

Yoo Youngjae.

"_Yeoboseo_ Younjae-ah.. Ada apa?" Daehyun terlihat sedang malas berbicara. Ia menutup matanyanya yang lelah.

Terdengar isakan disana. Membuat Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Daehyun menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak. "Youngjae, sebenarnya ada-"

"Junhong.. Hiks.. Dia masuk rumah sakit.."

Jantung Daehyun hampir saja melompat keluar. Ia membuka matanya. Tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar.

"Junhong.."

.

.

.

TBC

/Nyengir/ maaf kalau TBC lagi~ dan maaf karna lamaaaa sekali updatenya :'( saya kehilangan ide.. Jadi saya berusaha sambil bertapa di goa supaya bisa mendapat pencerahan. Saya harus memikirkan semuanya dengan matang.

Mungkin Only Tears akan END dichapter depan, tapi itu baru kemungkinan, saya takut kalau otak saya tiba-tiba koslet dan malah makin memperumit keadaan. Banyak sekali tangisan di chap ini, semuanya saya bikin nangis, kan sesuai judul kkk..

Saya membuat ff DaeLo yg lainnya ^^ silahkan baca ya.. selama pembuatan ff Only Tears, saya meluangkan waktu untuk membuat ff baru.

**Balasan Review :**

**Destyrahmasari** : Youngjae gak jawab apa-apa wkwk dia cuma takut kalau Junhong mau ngerebut Daehyun. Ini udah lanjut~ makasihhh bgt udah review :D muah jugaaa~

**Yongchan** : Jaga Jongup dengan baik nak~ ibu menitipkannya padamu /? /abaikan/ di chap ini Yongjae Daehyun mulai nyesel tuh mwahaha /ketawa setan/ Ini udah lanjut~ Makasih udah review~ moaahh :D

**Bunbunchan** : Kamu udah review aja saya udah berterimakasih banget :') Jgn ngebut bacanya ya, nanti nabrak /? Harus dihayati biar dpt feelnya hehe.. Tau tuh daehyun serakah, mending dia sama saya /dicekek/ ini udah lanjut~

**meyminimin** : kasian uri Junhongie kalau ketabrak :" maaf ya kalau pendek, saya emang gak jago bikin ff yang panjang W(;A;W) maafkan sayaaaa /sungkem/ Noh Junhong udah banyak toh, setiap orang mikirin dia wkwk Ini udah lanjut~ makasihhh udah review dan makasih juga buat lampunya wkwk

**NavyDilla** : Akhirnya DaeLo gak yaaa.. Wkwk ada deh /? /digebukin/ Konfliknya kayak sinetron ya? -_-v hehe.. Makasih udah review~

**Jaeri** : Hoooo apa yang kamu fikirin? XD Daehyun emang mesum, tp kalau sama Junhong dia bisa nahan lah wkwk Ini udah lanjut~ makasih udah review~ :D

**oneshootbunny** : Usul kamu serem ya wkwk -_- Daehyun sama saya aja udah /plak/ Boleh kok kamu masuk cerita, tp kasih saya kolor punya daehyun dulu /? Wkwk. Jangan pergi wooyy tagihan listrik ini W(;A;W) /kejar/

**Ichizenkaze** : Youngjae gak salah, yang salah itu Daehyun /Santet/ Saya juga kesel sama dia -,- sewot kalau liat dia di ff ini. Bawaannya pengen nyiksa. Dan tadaaaa di chap ini saya berhasil nyiksa dia mwahahaha /ketawa bareng Junhong/ Saya baca ff ini malah cengengesan kayak orang gila, entahlah~ mungkin otak saya error.. Makasiiihh /tjipok/ terharu bacanya, padahal tulisan saya ini masih sangat buruk dan butuh banyak belajar lagi.. Pokoknya makasih /Bow/ Ini udah lanjut~ maaf ya lama :(

**Kim** **Rae** **Sun** : Mereka berdua emang tega dan kejam :" daehyun emang udah gila~ gila karna cinta saya buat dia /dijambak junhong/ Konfliknya kayak sinetron ya? -_-v ampuni otak saya yg sudah mulai koslet ini /nangis/ Ini udah saya panjangin ;_; semoga suka~ makasih udah review yaaa~ /cium/

**RaHae Angelfishy** : Makasih udah nungguin ff saya bahkan sampe nge PM saya terharu banget.. Makasih makasihhh~ /bow/ saya akan berusaha update cepet setelah ini :') Oh iya saya 97L~ gabeda jauh lah sama Junhong, cocok B)

**Fangyurl** : Gapapa :') kamu udah review aja saya udah seneng bgt. Jan nangis /sodorin kotak tisu/ Akhirnya siapa ya~ itu masih rahasia /plak/ Ini udah lanjut ^^

**riri** : Kamu nangis pas lagi puasa? Huwaaaa /histeris/ maaf.. saya dosa udah buat anak orang nangis ;A; Jangan dong, jgn bunuh Youngjae, kasian dia :'( Ini udah lanjut~ maaaff bgt telat updatenya.. Makasih udah review~

**Nurfadillah** : gapapa :') kamu udah review aja saya udah sangaaattt bahagia. Terimakasih. Itu saya udah bikin ff yg happy ending kok, silahkan dibaca /? Wkwk

**BloodyN14 **: maaf saya lama updatenya /bow/ entah kenapa, di ff ini saya gak bisa bikin panjang ;A; maafkan daku kakanda /? Ini jari udah kriting ting ting -_-") makasih udah review :')

Next chap doakan semoga saya gak kehabisan ide lagi ^^ Untuk Silent readers, saya harap kalian mulai mau meninggalkan jejak. Hehe. Tp trimakasih sudah membaca /bow/

Akhir kata..

Review Please? ^^


End file.
